My Mom Walked In On Us
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: 2019 Christmas Drop 4 of 7 Summary: Maybe a Netflix and chill date after school isn't a good idea when your mom is at home. Rated M for smut, Modern AU.


Asami was twirling a pen in her hand when her phone buzzes during class. She glanced at her teacher before sneaking a peek at her phone.

**KorBoo: u up for some netflix and chill later tonight baby?**

Asami smiled before noting the innuendo. Recalling her girlfriend's innocence, she sent back a text.

**SalamiSato: Korra do u know what netflix and chill means?**

She waited a second for Korra to type a response.

**KorBoo: ? Wdym? It's just watching netflix together and chilling no?**

Asami smiled from her innocence, _Cute._

**SalamiSato: Yeah, just a trick question hahaha :P**

**KorBoo: Ok~ so my house after school?**

**SalamiSato: Yeah, i'll meet u in the back after class.**

**KorBoo: Love you~~**

**SalamiSato: Love you too~**

Setting down her phone, Asami smiled to herself before paying attention to her teacher. _This should be fun…_ The last bell chimes and Asami packed her things in her bag before heading towards the back where her car was parked. It didn't take her long to spot her girlfriend excitedly waiting against the school fence. Smiling when Korra sees her, she waves back.

Korra basically screams across campus, "Heyyyy babe!"

Asami shakes her head before getting close enough for talking distance.

Without a worry, she then said "You ready for some netflix and chill?"

Some students gasp as Asami's jaw dropped. Feeling her face becoming red, she quickly walks up to her girlfriend and pecked her lips.

"Yeah…" clearing her throat, "let's stop by the Fire Ferret Mart for some snacks."

Korra grins, "Cool sounds good, I call fish jerky and fire snaps!"

Giggling from her excitement, "Okay okay, just don't go stealing my fire gummies and fire flakes okay?"

With a smudge look, Korra said "I will make no such promises babe."

Asami rolls her eyes before slapping Korra's ass, which may or may not have been a mistake because of her gasping classmates. "Come on, let's go. Those snacks aren't gonna buy themselves."

"Okay okay!"

After a quick mark run, Asami pulled up into Korra's driveway. They grabbed their snacks and headed inside while Korra grabbed her keys from her jacket's pocket. She opens the door before taking off her shoes.

"I'm home!"

Senna popped out from the kitchen with a mixing bowl, "Welcome home sweetie, oh, I see you brought Asami with you today."

"Yup! We're gonna watch some Netflix together."

Bowing slightly, "Pardon the intrusion Senna."

Senna smiled before walking back into the kitchen, "Well perfect timing then you two. I'm in the middle of baking some goodies so I'll bring you some later."

"Okayyyy thanks mom!"

"Thank you," Asami smiled before following Korra up into her room. Once there, Korra started stripping her clothes and Asami's brow immediately went up from surprise. _No… she can't be…_ She blinked before her thoughts remained true about her pure girlfriend. Korra just changed into some basketball shorts and a tank top and once she was done, she opened her drawer and grabbed Asami some clothes.

Handing her a baggy t-shirt and sweats, "You wanna change to babe?"

Smiling while taking the clothes, "Yeah thanks Kor." She leaned forward and kissed Korra on the cheek before changing into her clothes.

"Alright," Korra plopped down onto her mini couch, "What do you wanna watch?"

Pulling her hair out of her shirt, "Mmh let's continue where we left off on Criminal Minds."

"Sure," with a soft smile, Korra clicked some buttons and booted up the TV.

Grabbing the snacks, Asami sat down next to Korra and opened some fire flakes. She offered some to Korra, who took some, and munched away before Korra's bedroom door opened.

"Okay! I made you two some freshly squeezed lemonade and some chocolate chip cookies." Senna set them down on the coffee table, "Let me know if you want some more okay Asami, Korbear?"

"Mommmmm!"

Asami giggled, "Thank you Senna."

"Okay okay okay! Mom you're ruining the episode! Just don't forget to knock next time though okay! I know you're weak against these gory details."

Senna turned around and gasped, "Oh my!" She quickly looked away and walked to the door, "Well have fun kids, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

After Senna left, Asami took a sip of lemonade while Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulder. Then after a few episodes, cuddling and some snacks, they started messing with each other with their PDA.

Rubbing Korra's inner thigh, Asami gave it a flirtatious firm squeeze. In response, Korra turned around and kissed Asami's cheek while rubbing her shoulder with her thumb. Another episode passes before Asami makes her moves and cups Korra's cheek. They started making out before Asami felt playful and slowly climbed on top of her lover.

_Hmm so this is where Netflix and chill comes from. _

Kiss after kiss, Asami cupped both of her cheeks before giggling as she grinded against her lover. Giving Korra teasing pecks on the lips, "Mmh *kiss* you sure *kiss* that brother is a murderer?" Kissing her lips one last time before tugging at the rim of Korra's tank top.

Korra groaned as she ran her hands along Asami's thighs, "Yeah… I'm pretty su...re that it's him."

Purring into Korra's neck, "Hmm, you sureee?" She nipped Korra's ear making her whimper, "I say it's the wife. It's always the wife." She pulled up Korra's tank top so that her toned stomach was exposed to the cold air.

"B-Babe! Come on let me finish the episode! You must be the only one who gets turned on during Criminal Minds!"

Asami giggled again, "What you haven't been giving me attention recently so I was getting jealous of the show, besides…" looking down at the hem of her shirt, "says the one who is trying to take my shirt off."

"You started it!"

Smiling, Asami leaned down and repeatedly kissed Korra's lips. "Mmh *kiss* who said *kiss* I wanted you *kiss* to stop?"

Pulling her girlfriend in closer, "Mmh Asami…"

Asami teases her lover by swiping her tongue against Korra's lips before pulling back. She smiles affectionately before claiming those plump lips for her own. She eventually slipped in her tongue and wrapped her tongue around Korra's, sucking it softly before swirling it around.

"Mmmh… Korra…"

Groaning in pleasure, Korra kissed back eagerly while caressing Asami's thighs up to her lower back. She gave Asami's ass a firm squeeze before lifting up her maroon hoodie. They broke their kiss for a moment and Korra tossed her sweater somewhere on the floor. Quickly rubbing her thumb along Asami's lacy black bra, she slowly slid her fingers down her pale skin, massaging her in a sensual way.

Cupping Korra's cheek, Asami rubbed Korra with her thumb affectionately before leaning in for another kiss. Giggling once again, "See… it's starting to play out with the murder being the wife."

"Mmh… *kiss* unfair babe, your *kiss* distracting me *kiss* the brother still looks *kiss* guilty."

Bouncing her body slightly back and forth, "Whatever are you accusing me off?" Gasping dramatically, "I am doing no such thing of distracting you babe."

Korra scoffs, "Then what do you call this?"

"Mmh, I'm just feeling a little chilly since _you're _the one who my sweater off." Asami jerked her hips back and forth causing Korra to groan.

"Fuck Sami…"

Asami giggled before pulling Korra's tank top off and tossed it on the floor. "You want to help me warm up baby?"

Korra hummed in approval as she guided Asami's hips into her own. After a moment of grinding and kissing, she paused so that Asami could take off her sweats. Once she was left in her undergarments, Asami teased Korra by shoving her face into her breasts. Kissing her girlfriend's chest with pleasure, Korra peppered kisses along the curve of her breast up until her collarbone.

"Oooh, Korra baby…"

Wet kisses after another, Korra pulled down the cups to Asami's bra and began sucked her nipples. She gave her girlfriend's hard bud a rough flick before nibbling it and played with it using the tip of her tongue. Asami bit her lip out of pleasure as she started grinding against her lover. In return, Korra nipped and pulled one last time before giving more attention to Asami's other perky breast.

"Mmh…" Korra slapped Asami's ass cheek hard, "you taste amazing."

Asami giggled from Korra's rough play before she had enough. She pushes her entire body against Korra and whispers into her ear, "Enough teasing and fuck me already."

Growling, Korra flipped their positions and pinned Asami against their couch. She gave Asami a wet and sloppy kiss before yanking off her panties and her own pants. Grabbing Asami's leg, Korra lifted it over her shoulder before lining up their vulva's like a puzzle. Once their clits were touching, Korra started a generous rock before gradually increasing the speed.

"Oohh! Aaaaah yes baby!"

Asami grabbed Korra's hips to the best of her ability and helped her girlfriend thrust her hips. It didn't take long for slimy noises to emerge and Korra grunted louder.

"Fuck… Sami you feel so good."

"Aaah fuck! Baby yes!"

Korra groaned as she grinded against Asami real slow and hard before abruptly increasing her pace.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck Asami!"

Asami was whimpering, "Mm- aah! Fuck Kor- aaah!"

Their wet clits were grinding against each other before Asami fondled her own breast. She was reaching her limit and Korra knew it.

"Yes! Cum for me baby!"

"Mmh aah aaah!"

Asami bit her lip as pinched and squeezed her own breast. She felt a great high approaching as Korra fucked her roughly before the door cracked open.

"Korra honey, did you and Asami need anymore lemon-"

Asami was mortified as she immediately covered her mouth from the intense orgasm that ran through her entire body. Korra, on the other hand, had a face of horror as she froze in panic.

"M-Mom! I told you to knock!"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry honey!" Senna quickly slammed the door shut, leaving the young couple, who were in a very sexual position, completely embarrassed.

"Aw shit! I totally forgot about mom!"

Korra quickly got off of her girlfriend, completely beet red, as Asami shut her legs but immediately whimpered from the sensitively feeling a wet sensation between her legs.

Asami scrambled and reached down, putting on her hoodie before saying, "Your mom did not so just walk in on us having sex."

At the same time with her face buried in her hands, "My mom did not so just walk in on me fucking my girlfriend!"

They were both flushed red before the TV got their attention.

Korra lets out a dry laugh, "Well looks like we were both right… the brother _and _the wife killed him."

Laughing nervously while ignoring the wetness between her legs, "I guess so…"

They could practically hear the crickets in the room.

"This is gonna be sooo sooOOOoo awkward babe…"

Asami facepalmed herself, "I'm so sorry Kor! I shouldn't have seduced you…"

Despite the embarrassment, Korra laughed at the ridiculousness. "You don't have to apologize for seducing me baby."

Looking at Korra guiltily, Asami smiled before leaning in to kiss her lips. "I love you."

Korra smiled before kissing back her girlfriend. She giggled while cupping Asami's cheek and got lost in the kiss. After a couple of loud pecks, Korra tore away from her lover when she heard the door open again.

"I'm so sorry honey, I can't help but be concerned. Are you two using protection? I know you're both girls and all but you can still get-"

"MOM! WE'RE PERFECTLY HEALTHY! PLEASE LET US ALONE ALREADY!"

"But-"

"NONE OF US HAS STDS SO PLEASE GO! NOW!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Have safe sex okay?"

"MOMMM!"

"I know I know, out." Senna shut the door once again.

Korra let out a frustrated groan, "It's over… my life's over. Please kill me now Sami!"

Asami laughed out of amusement and embarrassment, "Mmh, yeah me too." She cupped Korra cheek again and kissed her lips, "Asami Sato, the daughter one of Republic City's richest men gets caught having sex by her girlfriend's mom. Oooh how scandalous!"

Korra laughs at Asami's serious yet sarcastic tone of voice. "Oh geez you're the best Sami, I love you so much."

Smiling back dearly, "I love you too you dork!"

* * *

AN: Senna is savage X'''D


End file.
